Sad Beautiful Tragic
by The Bitch Who Died
Summary: Words can mean a thousand things if you use them right. /or/ A challenge for anyone willing to dare. The reward is worth it. The acclaim is worth it. But are you willing? [multi-category challenge]


THE DEADLING IS BEING EXTENDED TO MAY 20TH.

* * *

First & foremost, I'm taking **requestions** (requested suggestions) right **now**, which is insanely **rare** & entirely because I have been working on full on chapters a lot lately, just finished 2nd quarter at my middle school, & need a break from all that; I really just wanna write some **completely** **uncommitted** **one**-**shots** with a **fun/challenging/cool/tragic/angsty/dramatic/whatever** vibe (Wardrobe & Another Bad Idea were both written quite some time ago), so, whatever idea you have, **speak now or forever hold your peace**. Kidding, I'll **probably** take some **requestions** **again** at the **end of the school year**. You can speak then, too. Now is just way sooner.

So, yeah, there's that. **Drop those off** in the** review section** of **any** of **my** **Thundercest** **stories** until I say otherwise.

* * *

Now, to thing the **writers** out there care about. I'm. Doing. A. Challenge . . . Obviously. So, the **challenges**, yes, as in multiple, give **plot** & **requirements** to qualify.

* * *

**Requirement** for ALL **categories**: **Thundercest**. Either **Max/Phoebe** or **Billy/Nora**. And you should put [thundercest] then, again in brackets, whichever of the two (or both if your cool like that, but one has to be minor or just mentioned) you're doing after, like I do. Because I said so. And **no AUs**.

* * *

In the **angst** category: **plot**: X is falling in love with Y & is extremely aware that it's wrong, so, X begins trying to distance themselves from Y, who in turn tries to make X talk to them again.

**Requirements**: must be told in vignettes, cannot be told from 3rd person (he, they, them, she, etc.), no happy endings.

**_As long as you follow requirements & plot, you can do whatever you want with it_****.**

**Tips**: unhealthy methods of coping (i.e. self-harm, drinking, drugs, or sex - like in the Wrong Trilogy) are a good addition to the plot, including them in any way (especially as X's method of coping with incestuous feelings) is a good idea.

* * *

In the **drama** category: **plot**: X & Y are spending more & more time together, an outsider (i.e. Cherry or Dr. Colosso) notices & is growing suspicious.

**Requirements**: told from outsider's perspective (1st, 2nd, & 3rd person are all open game though), heavily implied but doesn't have to be confirmed incest, ambiguous ending.

**_As long as you follow requirements & plot, you can do whatever you want with it_****. **

**Tips**: one liner endings (punchy, dramatic _wham!_ sentences) & overheard dialogue with uncomfirmed speakers is a good idea to help with the ambiguous ending, vignettes are a good idea & (if executed) should use punchy, dramatic _wham!_ sentences a lot (trust me, it really helps to make a good one-shot).

* * *

In the **tragedy** category: **plot**: X & Y are in a secret relationship & are struggling to hide it from people, Z finds out, carry on from there.

**Requirements**: dark ending (seeing as it's a tragedy), no 1st person (I, me, my, etc.).

**_As long as you follow requirements & plot, you can do whatever you want with it_****. **

**Tips**: having Z be one of the siblings is a good idea (especially if they too are in a secret incestuous relationship), this one is particularly good for the double ship, ambiguous dark ending (i.e. implied but not confirmed suicide or running away).

* * *

When it's done, **PM** me the **link** & I'll check it out. And if you don't like PMs, mention the link in a review.

You can **enter** in **multiple categories**.

If you place in the **top 3** of your category, you get to **give me** a **plot** for the **category you placed in**.

The **deadline** is **March 17th**.

**I'll** leave a **review** going over **how well you did** (because I'm sure you guys will be awesome & make it hard for me to choose) when I've read it.

If you **place** in the **top 3** of your category, I'll leave a **favorite**.

And I bet you 10 bucks I'm going to be adding a lot of stories to the community.

Don't forget to leave a requestion though, & remember, everything is fair game right now.

* * *

THE DEADLINE IS BEING EXTENDED TO MAY 20TH.


End file.
